Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After returning from the Hunger Games Katniss speaks to Peeta about her conflicted feelings, but he's still hurting from her betrayal by pretending to love him, will Katniss finally convince him of the truth. Katniss/Peeta.
1. Bitter Thoughts

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 1 of my first Hunger Games fanfic, takes place after the first novel, but goes a differnet direction from the other novels, Katniss/Peeta pairing. Hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

PEETA POV

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I had survived the Hunger Games and could now live in the Victor's Village, I had returned to the old home, to pick up some of my stuff which had been left behind. My father and brothers were out so only my mother would be in. I harboured no illusions to the welcome I would receive, especially since I was certain she had seen all my...'interaction' with Katniss before, during and after the games, and she hated Katniss. I sighed again as I thought about her, Katniss Everdeen, the girl who I loved more than anything, I had had a crush on her from the moment I first saw her. But despite how she acted during the Games she told me it was all an act, she tore my heart out and stomped on it without even considering how it hurt me. Yet despite this, I didn't hate her, I still loved her.

'_I must be an idiot,' _I thought to myself, _'I still love her after everything she did to me, why doesn't she...Oh wait of course.'_

The answer came to me and I couldn't believe it had taken so long.

'_Gale Hawthorne, of course,'_ That guy Katniss was friends with, _'She must feel something for him, great.'_

I rolled my eyes and walked into the house, might as well get it over with.

The moment I walked in I saw my Mother standing waiting for me, she was glaring.

"Explain?" She stated darkly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, how could she expect me to know what she was talking about, when she didn't even say what it was.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Mom stated angrily, "I saw you, with..._Her_."

I rolled my eyes, my Mother never called Katniss by name, as if she was breaking some kind of unspoken law if she did. Mom blamed Katniss for the first time I burned something working in the bakery; it wasn't the incident when I had done it deliberately however. The incident I was thinking of had occurred when we were ten; I had seen her walking past the bakery and got distracted by seeing her. Unfortunately I was in the middle of helping Dad bake something and I had accidently burned it, luckily by the time Mom worked out what had happened it was already over but I received a beating anyway. I waved my hand dismissively.

"It was an act Mom?" I declared, but she saw through the lie instantly.

"Not for you it wasn't, was it?" She snapped.

I simply shook my head and hurried upstairs to grab my things.

My Mother followed me upstairs, I tried to ignore her but then she said something I couldn't ignore.

"You're wasting your life away because of that girl," She was raging, "And she acts up, plays with your feelings and does that to you, I'm surprised you can even talk to her!"

I shook my head and rounded on her.

"You don't get it Mom, just because she acted like that doesn't change how I fell, so just back off!"

With that I grabbed what I needed and began to leave. Before I could Mom grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What is wrong with you, how can you just throw away your happiness for her," She screamed.

"I can because to me Katniss' happiness is far more important!" I yell back only for Mom to strike me on the face.

I glare at her and shake my head, "I don't have time for this, I'm outta here," I reply, keeping my cool and leaving, ignoring Mom screaming after me.

I fought to keep my temper in check and get I back under control as I headed for the Victor's Village. I was annoyed at my Mother's unnecessary and unfounded hatred. All the same, what she said bothered me, I was hurting because of Katniss and what she had done but, I was right my feelings hadn't changed; she just didn't feel the same way.

'_Maybe I'll just leave her alone, let go to that Hawthorne guy,'_ I thought to myself, _'It doesn't matter about me, if it makes her happy, then...so be it.'_

Just then I heard something, I stopped and listened.

"Get off me!" A female voice, I recognized as Katniss', yelled, she sounded angry, but there was a slight undercurrent of fear.

I then heard another voice, male, not one I recognized, "C'mon, I just wanna talk."

I hurried in the direction of the voice and saw what looked like some crazy drunk, a year or so older. He had pinned Katniss against the wall, nobody else was about, she was struggling against him, glaring at him in disgust and a little bit of fear. The only reason she wasn't able to fight him off was due to him being twice her weight and his drunken bravado. I quickly hurried over to them.

"Hey, get off her!" I yelled, they both stared at me, Katniss in surprise and the guy with a superior smirk.

I then realized I recognized him, his name was Orion, he was at school with us and had a rather unhealthy obsession with Katniss, the combination of Katniss' victory at the Games along with his state of intoxication meant he wasn't so subtle and was trying to force himself on her.

Orion turned back to Katniss, still smirking although the smirk turned lecherous.

"This is none of your business Mellark," He slurred, "This is between me and Katniss."

Katniss looked passed him towards me. She was looking at me as if silently pleading with me to help her, she could fight him off, but not on her own, not when he was like this. I walked over and tried to haul him off her.

"What the hell Mellark?" He yelled and elbowed me in the stomach, before shoving me.

Normally I could handle something this, but there was a problem this time, my artificial leg. Due to the way he shoved I ended up falling to the ground in pain. I saw immediately what it was; the leg had been twisted and was now 180 degrees turned in the wrong direction, the foot pointing directly backwards. However that incident meant Katniss was able to get her hands free and she was able to punch him right in the face as he turned around. Orion staggered back, his nose bleeding.

'_Nice shot,'_ I thought to myself.

He staggered away in shock, finally he left, I tried to straighten up but Katniss hurried over and knelt down next to me.

"Peeta, you okay?" She asked and then saw, "My God, your leg."

I winced, "Yeah, it's fine, I'll just fix it."

I tried to fix my leg back into place; however to my surprise Katniss laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Here, let me, it'll probably be quicker, and easier," She said.

I was surprised but did as she said and let her fix my leg, after a long, uncomfortable silence she spoke, her words however worried me.

"Peeta, we need to talk, I have to tell you something."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? please read and review and let me know, thanks. Hope you enjoyed it. I will accept constructive criticism but no flames.<p> 


	2. Reopened Wounds

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 2 of my Hunger Games fanfic, enjoy. Can't believe the number of reviews this tory got in such a short time :)

**Reviews**

**SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules: Sure thing, here's chapter 2, glad you are enjoying it.  
>Directioner3: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter :)<br>LivingReminder: Glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
>Howlynn: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thanks for all the tips and ideas :)<br>: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
>teampeeta4ever: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<br>iam97: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
>DebbyHayleyBieber119: Glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.<strong>

That's all the reviews, most I've ever got for a single chapter :)

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

KATNISS POV

I thought for a moment, trying to think how I was going to word what I wanted to tell Peeta. As I did so I worked on fixing his leg, luckily it had just been twisted around, the way Orion shoved Peeta it could've easily been detached, which would've been much more painful. After a long pause Peeta finally spoke.

"Well, what is it you wanna tell me?" He asked.

I sighed and lowered my head.

"I…I don't know how to put this," I stammered, "But…It's important."

He nodded, wincing as I finally managed to fix his leg, we both stood up. Before I could say anything I heard heavy footsteps and someone yanked my hair, knocking me to the ground before stamping on my nose.

"Bitch!" It was Orion; I covered my nose, trying to stop the blood as he tried to attack me again, yelling, "You'll pay for that!"

Before he could attack again Peeta pushed him off.

"We already told you to back off, you're drunk, get outta here!" Peeta yelled but Orion slammed into him and began attacking.

I staggered to my feet and tried to help Peeta but Orion kicked me in the stomach winding me. Just then his angry shouts turned into a yelp of fear. I finally got my breath back and straightened up.

It was Peeta's brothers who had grabbed Orion, Peeta had a few bruises but nothing serious, he had also stood up and was shaking his head.

"You okay there Peeta?" Fredrick asked, he as the middle child of the two.

"Fine, I'm fine," Peeta replied before walking over and handing me a cloth.

"Thanks." I replied, holding the cloth against my nose.

Fredrick nodded at us and turned to face Orion with an unpleasant smirk.

"So Orion, you think it's alright to pick on our little brother huh?" He said darkly.

Orion was yelling incoherently until Dave, the eldest brother, who was holding Orion in a vice grip, tightened his grip, silencing him.

"Add to that our brother's problem with his leg, you just messed with the wrong people" Dave growled threateningly.

I smirked and turned to Peeta.

"Maybe we should leave, let your brothers handle Orion." I say to him, he nods and we walk off.

We walk in silence for a while, my nose was okay now. The silence was thick and uncomfortable; the last time Peeta and I had talked I had told him my love for him was an act. I thought it was at the time, but I slowly began to realize that I had only said it because I was confused about my feelings, but I had to talk about them sometime. Finally Peeta broke the silence.

"So, Katniss, what were you about to say?" he asked.

I stopped, I wasn't sure I could do this.

"Katniss?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"I just…I…" I tried to speak but I kept hesitating, finally I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

I tried to walk on but Peeta stopped me by gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

"It obviously does, or you wouldn't be so worked up about it." He said.

I sighed, I had to tell him.

"Peeta, I just…I wanted to say I'm sorry…about, you know…" I begin, trying to find the right words.

"About lying to me." He finished, I winced at the bitterness in his voice. I nodded.

He rolled his eyes, "What, you thought an apology would fix everything."

"Not really." I replied quietly.

"Seriously Katniss, I don't get what's wrong with you." He stated, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I…" I began to speak but he cut across me.

"You lead me on during the Games, then you tell me it was all an act, you rip my heart out and now you're saying you're sorry!" He shook his head, "It doesn't just work like that."

"I know, but…"

"Look, you're right, we should just forget it," He continued, still angry.

I tried to say something but Peeta held up his hand and continued.

"Let's just get to our new homes okay, then…You should go talk to that Hawthorne guy," He said, that caught my attention.

"Huh, what's Gale gotta do with this?" I asked, confused.

Peeta sighed, "You've not seen him since we got back right?" I nodded and he continued, "Then you should go see, he'll be wondering what's keeping you."

I understood what Peeta was saying but the way he said it.

'_No way, does he think I have _those _feelings for Gale'_ I thought, incredulous.

"Peeta, I know what you're thinking," I told him, "But Gale and I are just friends."

He gave a disbelieving snort and shook his head.

"Yeah right," He said, before I could contradict him he continued to speak, "That's not the way I see it."

Before I could say anything else we arrived in Victor's Village and Peeta hurried off to his new home, leaving me to head to mine.

PEETA POV

I groaned as I threw myself down on the bed.

'_I'm such an idiot, Katniss wanted to apologize for what happened, but I just exploded, I let my temper take over and now I've upset, worst still I've ensured she won't even want to look at me now'_ I thought bitterly.

A knock at the front door interrupted my mental flagellation; I got up and hurried to answer it. It was Fredrick.

"Hey, just thought I'd let you know, apart from beating that guy up, we've decided he's gotta pay," He told me.

I blinked stupidly for a second and then realized they were talking about Orion.

"What do you mean pay?" I asked, suspicious.

"We're gonna humiliate him, trust me, he's got it coming," was the response.

I nod, "No argument here, just watch you don't go overboard."

Fredrick laughs and leaves, before I close the door I see Katniss, she's talking to Haymitch and, judging from her downcast expression I know what it's about. I close the door and try to ignore what I saw. However ten minutes later there's another knock at the door, I answer it and see it's Haymitch.

'_Great, let the guilt trip begin,' _I think bitterly to myself.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, and for those of you curious, especially since he's been mentioned a few times, Gale will be making his first appearance in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please :)<p> 


	3. Surprising News

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 3 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**iam97: Thanks, gald you enjoyed it, oh he will suffer, just not quite yet, have more in store for him.  
>Crazysass: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.<br>InLoveWithPeeta: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, the story will continually alternate between Peeta and Katniss' POV, in my story Catching Fire and Mockingjay never happen, at least not like in the books. As for Katniss and Peeta ending up together, wait and see :)  
>Ka: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<br>SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

PEETA POV

I sighed and tried to give Haymitch a welcoming smile, but it probably came out as more like a grimace. Haymitch however decided not to notice.

"Hey, how's the champ?" he remarked jovially.

"Fine, you wanna come in?" I replied, knowing he would accept.

He nodded and I let him, I closed the door behind him and we walked into the main room of the house. We sat down and after an awkward silence Haymitch finally spoke.

"Listen, we need to talk," He began, but I knew what he was going to say.

"It's about Katniss, isn't it?" I replied immediately.

Haymitch nodded and I noted his serious expression.

'_Uh oh,'_ I realized something, _'He's sober, this is gonna be really bad.'_

There was silence again; I shifted uncomfortably as Haymitch seemed to decide what he was going to say.

"Listen kid, I heard from her about the…um, 'conversation' you two had," He told me, I cringed, "I've gotta say, you were pretty harsh."

"She just keeps messing with my head," I retort. "She lies to me, said she loved me and then says it was an act and then tries to apologize, what the hell am I supposed to think after she betrayed me like that?"

I stopped and sighed, Haymitch's expression didn't change, he nodded slowly.

"Confusing I know, but to react so harshly, especially to the girl you love," He remarked.

"What's the point," I shook my head, "She doesn't love me, so why should I go after a fruitless pursuit."

I looked at Haymitch and noticed he looked angry.

I was surprised to see that Haymitch was angry.

"What's this, since when did you become a quitter!" He barked.

I jumped surprised.

"You're honestly giving up, just like that?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head, "Like I said, what's the point, She doesn't love me back, she loves that Hawthorne guy."

To my surprise Haymitch burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, shocked.

Haymitch finally managed to control himself and cleared his throat.

"Love that Hawthorne guy," He echoed before telling me something surprising.

What he told me was this, "She _was_ just pretending to love you at first, but, by the time she was handing you those Nightlock berries to you…Her feelings were real."

I froze, unwilling to believe it until he continued.

"The reason she said she was continuing the charade was simple." He paused and then, "She was afraid and uncertain of her feelings, worried that she wouldn't be good enough for you, that's why."

I stared in shock as Haymitch then revealed.

"She told me all of this herself, that's what we were talking about earlier."

It finally dawned on me, her unusual shyness around me, the way she was unable to meet my eyes, she was unable to admit the truth because she was afraid.

"What have I done?" I questioned rhetorically, "I yelled at her and chased her away."

Haymitch smiled sympathetically.

"It'll be fine kid, she's gone hunting just now, take her mind of things." He reassured me, "When she comes back, talk to her, she desperate for you to forgive her."

"I'll do it," I stated with determination, "I should've forgiven her before."

Haymitch nodded, I knew he approved, I just had to wait for Katniss to return.

KATNISS POV

I sighed as I sat, examining the wild game I had caught, three squirrels and a turkey. I no longer actually needed to hunt thanks to my victory at the games but it was still a past time for me, but I was distracted this time. I was upset following Peeta's outburst, I knew I had betrayed and hurt him. I told Haymitch about it, he said he would talk to Peeta about it. I wasn't convinced it would work however; I didn't deserve any forgiveness after what I had done to Peeta after all.

"Hey Catnip."

I jumped and turned around. It was Gale; I had been so worked up in my misery I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Hey Gale," I greeted; he frowned, obviously noting my depression.

"Good to see your victory hasn't made you soft," He remarked, gesturing to my kills.

I nodded and Gale saw I wasn't going to talk about what was bothering me, I braced for the question, knowing it was coming.

"Katniss, what's wrong, what's got you all down?" He asked, I knew he was concerned; he called me by my real name after all.

I told him about Peeta and my argument with him, Gale rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, lover boy's making a stupid mistake if you ask me." He stated with a smirk.

I frowned at the remark, even if it was meant as a joke.

"He's not the one who's made a mistake," I replied.

Gale shook his head, "Hey, Catnip, don't go blaming yourself…"

I cut across him, "No, it is my fault, I betrayed his feelings, and I keep lying to myself!"

There was silence and I noticed Gale looked furious.

"What are you talking about?" I flinched as he yelled, what was he so angry about?

"Just what I said, I've been lying to myself and Peeta, I tried to make things right and he loses his temper," I explain, "He had every right to, he hates me now, I can't even tell him I love him."

There was no doubt now, Gale was enraged.

"What the hell Katniss, how can you still love him, especially after everything that's just happened?" He bellowed, I frowned.

"It's called guilt Gale!" I snapped, "What are you getting so angry about?"

Gale simply shook his head.

Without warning he stood up and started shouting.

"You're begging him to forgive you, he doesn't deserve you!" He ranted before shocking me, "He doesn't understand you, not like I do, not the way I do!"

I couldn't believe it, what was wrong with Gale.

"Gale, what are you talking about?" I ask.

His answer was a complete shock, "You're pursuing a guy who claimed to love you and no longer does, compared to me, I've loved you for a long time but you just can't seem to see it!"

He glared at me, I couldn't believe it, Gale loved me, but…I didn't feel that way towards him, of that I was sure.

"Gale, I'm sorry, I had no idea." I replied quietly.

"So…" He began, hopefully.

I shook my head sadly and his face fell.

"I'm so sorry Gale, but, to me, we're just friends, I don't feel like that towards you."

"So what, you're saying Mellark's stole your heart," He snapped.

I glared, angry that he was acting like this, especially the tone in which he referred to Peeta.

"Maybe he has," I snapped back.

Gale snorted and then stormed off. I sighed and decided I couldn't remain here. I picked up my kills and grabbed my bow before beginning to walk back. As I did I was lost in thought and then realized too late that I had walked into one of my own traps. I tried to dodge but felt pain. I struggled to my feet and saw my injury; there was a large gash up my right leg.

'_Shit, gotta get back'_ I gritted my teeth and limped back home.

I only made it a few feet before I had stop, if I kept this up I would lose too much blood. I removed my scarf and quickly do some necessary first aid, using the scarf as a bandage. After a few minutes I've done the best I can do.

'_That should do till I get home'_ I grit my teeth and get back up.

I limped back home, my mind was in overdrive, I was trying to process too much at once, Peeta's bitterness, my desire for forgiveness from him and Gale's unexpected confession and anger. I shook my head, I ahd to take things one at a time, I'd worry about my injury first and then worry about the other stuff.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, well the classic PeetaKatniss/Gale love triangle has formed :) Haymitch has convinced Peeta now, will Peeta and Katniss finally admit the truth to each other or will Gale or Orion screw things up for them. Hope you like the little joke about Haymitch being sober. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	4. Reconciliation

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 4 of my Hunger Games story, glad so many peopl are still enjoying it :)

**Reviews**

**iam97: Thanks glad you enjoyed it, yeah Haymitch is pretty funny :)**

Not as many reviews this time but a lot of people are still reading at least, now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

KATNISS POV

I limped back to my home, desperate to get my leg treated properly. When i reached the door however I stopped, Peeta was sitting just outside the door, waiting for me.

"Hey Katniss," He greeted, his voice sounded strained.

I swallowed nervously but before I could say anything he noticed my injury.

"What the hell, what happened?" He asked, shocked.

I shook my head, "I wasn't paying attention, nearly got caught in one of my own traps, it's not as bad as it looks however." I explained.

I tried to open the door and walk inside but I staggered, Peeta caught me.

"It's alright, c'mon," He muttered as he helped me inside.

He helped me into the kitchen where I kept the necessary first aid supplies. He grabbed everything we needed and I unwound my scarf from my leg.

He winced and got to work, "You're right, it's not as bad as it looked." He said.

I managed a weak smile, just being near him was difficult, especially after what happened earlier, but he at least seemed to have calmed down now.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

"I mean, it's not as bad as mine," He remarked with that smile I recognized so well.

I laughed at that but soon we were enveloped in awkward silence again.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Peeta, I, um…" I tried to find some way to explain, but he simply shook his head and spoke.

"Haymitch told me," I stared in surprise, did that mean what I hoped it did, "He told me everything…the truth about your feelings, why you lied to me, all of it."

I couldn't stop myself I burst into tears, "I'm sorry Peeta, I'm so sorry."

I felt Peeta's hands on my shoulders; he then wiped away my tears.

"It's okay Katniss, don't worry about it." He told me, I gulped and tried to calm down.

Finally I managed to calm down and spoke.

"So…do you forgive me?" I asked hesitant, luckily Peeta's smile erased my doubts.

"Yeah, I forgive you for lying to me," He replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief; that was one less worry on my mind. We sat quietly for a while and then finally I broke the silence.

"Peeta, you said Haymitch told you _everything_?"

"Yeah," He replied, I felt my face heat up, he smiled.

"So, so you know then…but…" I tried to explain, to say something but he just shook his head.

"There's no need to worry, just say it Katniss, please."

I swallowed nervously, my throat was dry, I knew the words I had to say, I knew I wanted to say them but…just before I could say it though loud noises got our attention. We walked over to the window to see what was going on and froze.

'_Well, looks like Fredrick and Dave got their revenge on Orion'_ I thought to myself with a smirk.

Fredrick and Dave had managed to tie Orion to a post with his pants dropped, not only that they had made sure he was tied to a post in a very public area and the crowd of people loved it, almost as much as Peeta and I did.

I glanced over at Peeta and saw his amused grin; he shook his head and turned away from the window. He turned to speak but I raised a hand.

"Don't say it Peeta," I warned him, he shrugged.

"What?"

I sighed, "You were gonna say, 'caught with his pants down' weren't you?"

"Who me, were did you get that idea." He replied playfully, I couldn't help it I laughed, and so did he.

Finally we clamed down and then suddenly he was serious.

"So Katniss, what were you gonna say?" He asked.

I'd almost forgotten we were in the middle of an important discussion; luckily the hilarity had boosted my confidence enough that I was sure I could tell him now.

"Oh yeah, Peeta, what I was going to say was…" I began but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"God dammit!" I nearly screamed, Peeta shrugged and I went to answer the door.

"Yes," I remark as I open the door, to my surprise, it's Gale.

PEETA POV

I heard Katniss gasp in surprise as she opened the door, I looked up and my face fell, it was him, Gale Hawthorne, what was he doing here? Katniss looked surprised she I knew he wasn't here by invitation, then he spoke.

"Katniss, listen, I…" He began but then stopped as he saw me, he glared, "What the hell are you doing here Mellark?" He spat at me.

I frowned, "I don't think that's any of your business."

He looked furious but before he could retort Katniss cut across him.

"Peeta's right, it's not any of your business but if you must know, he's here because I asked him to come here Gale," She snapped.

Gale looked surprised at this and then angry.

"Why, what did I just tell you in the woods!" He yelled.

I cringed at the thought of that, Katniss and Gale had spoken in the woods, no doubt he had confessed _his_ love for her too. To my surprise Katniss simply turned away from him and shot back.

"All I remember is you talking nonsense in the woods."

Before she could walk away however he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed, it took all my self control not to hit him for screaming at Katniss, "You invited him around, after he broke your heart!"

"_I_ broke _his _heart!" Katniss yelled, "I'm actually relieved he even decided to come in, let alone help me!"

As she said this she gesture to her injury which Gale finally noticed, his eyes widened and then he glared at me.

"You, you'll pay for turning her against me Mellark!" His threats however didn't faze me.

"Gale, maybe you should leave." I replied, sounding a lot calmer than I felt.

"Yeah right, I'm not leaving her with you…" He began but Katniss again cut him off.

"Peeta's right, you should leave, now."

What happened next happened almost to fast for me to see, Katniss tried to walk away but Gale grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, he then kissed her roughly. I jumped out of my seat and yanked him off her; he responded by trying to punch me when suddenly he was hauled out of my grasp. I stared in surprise and then saw it was Haymitch who had pulled him off and had thrown him out of the house.

"You there, Hawthorne, move it!" He bellowed, escorting Gale away, he turned and winked at us before leaving.

We both sat back down breathing heavily after what just happened.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

Katniss nodded and smiled.

"Fine, although I think I'll need to rinse my mouth out," She added with distaste.

I laughed and then, after another long silence I finally ask.

"So, what were you about to say?" I noticed her expression and said, "C'mon, before we get interrupted again."

Katniss blushed and smiled before finally revealing.

"Haymitch was right, I finally stopped pretending and started loving you for real when I handed you those berries, I couldn't stand the thought of you dying."

She paused before finally looking me in the eye and admitting.

"I'd fallen in love with you, and I still am."

I felt elated but after what happened on the way back I had to ask.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

She smiled, stood up and walked over to me; she gently laid her hands on my shoulders.

"Does this answer your question," She remarked coyly.

Before I knew what was happening she leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	5. Forgivness

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 5 of my Hunger Games story, not as long as the other chapters but hopefully still enjoyable, so enjoy.

**Reviews**

**1800ilovemydog: Thanks, glad you are enjoying the story.  
>InLoveWithPeeta: Yup they are, glad you are enjoying it, hope you continue to enjoy it :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Discalimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

PEETA POV

I couldn't believe it, I fought to keep myself under control as so many emotions threatened to overwhelm me. The feel of Katniss' lips on mine was exhilarating, without thinking I brought my hands up and rested one on her upper back, the other I threaded through her hair. We both deepened the kiss until finally we had to part for air.

"I…That was…Wow…" Was all I was able to gasp out as I tried to catch my breath.

Katniss was just as breathless; she however smirked at my statement.

"My thoughts exactly." She replied.

It was then I realized our position and it was my turn to smirk. Somehow during the kiss Katniss had ended up sitting in my lap. She noticed too and laughed before resting her head on my shoulder. Finally after a long silence I sighed with content.

"So, my fears were partly right, Gale loves you," I said casually.

"Yeah, but I don't love him," Katniss replied, she smiled sweetly, "I already know who I love."

I smiled back and we kiss again.

KATNISS POV

If anyone was to ask me how I felt right now, I wouldn't be able to answer. Kissing Peeta awoke so many feelings inside of me it was impossible to sort them all out, all I knew was, it was the best I had felt in my entire life. I tried not to get lost in those feelings however as I wanted desperately to remember this, our first _real_ kiss. I etched the important details, the texture of his lips, the immense joy in my heart, everything, into my memory. Finally we parted again, we were both smiling and I knew why, we had finally found each, found the truth.

I managed to convince Peeta to stay for dinner, we also invited Haymitch around, we decided to tell him what had happened during dinner.

"So, you kids sort everything out?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we did." I replied, smiling at Peeta.

Peeta smiled back and Haymitch laughed.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you guys," He remarked with a smile before adding, "You really deserve each other."

We both smiled at that, Haymitch suddenly looked puzzled.

"Haymitch…?" I was about to ask him what was wrong when he answered for me.

"Katniss, what exactly happened with your leg?" He gestured to my injured leg.

I sighed and shook my head, "It was a stupid mistake that's all, hunting accident."

I told him what happened, including the events before it with Gale. By the time I was finished Haymitch sighed and shook his head.

"Unbelievable, kid's got some nerve." He grunted, obviously angry at Gale just like I was.

the rest of our dinner conversation was involved in coming up with ways to act now that we really were together, how would the Effie and others in The Capitol react if they heard, would it make our victory 'excuse' more believable, would we be forgiven for making them look like fools now. Eventually it was late and Haymitch left, I was nervously, I'd grown to fear the night and going to sleep because of the nightmares I now suffered constantly.

After Haymitch left Peeta stood up and we kissed again, he then spoke.

"I guess I better leave, see you tomorrow Katniss." He replied, sounding happier than I had ever heard him.

"Peeta, wait." I stopped him and he turned back to me, confused.

There was an awkward silence again before I finally told him.

"It's just…ever since we came back I've had…nightmares about…you know, the Games," I told him, trying hard to keep my voice level.

I was going to say more but apparently what I had already said was enough, he hugged me and then revealed.

"Me too, it's hard," I nodded and then asked, "Do you think, you could stay tonight?"

There was silence, I waited in an agony of suspense and then.

"Sure."

Relief flooded me and soon I was in bed, comfortably asleep in Peeta's arms, hoping that, at least for tonight, I would sleep peacefully.

PEETA POV

I smiled as I watched Katniss sleep, I was worried she would slip into one of her nightmares at any moment, I knew what it was like, I had nightmares about the games too. I gently kissed her forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep; holding her close, praying everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>End of cahpter, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	6. Moments of Peace

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 6 of my Hunger Games story, decided to continue, thanks to ideas I got from iam91 and InLoveWithPeeta, so special thanks to them :)

**Reviews**

**iam97: Decided, here is the next chapter, enjoy and thanks for the idea :)  
>InLoveWithPeeta: Thanks for the ideas, here we go, got plans for at least three more chapters, including this one, might try for ten.<br>SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA: THanks, glad you are enjoying it, read and review please.  
>emilylouise95: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here we go with the next chapter, enjoy.<strong>

Now onto the stoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

KATNISS POV

I sighed contently, I had slept better than usual, I only had one nightmare last night. Peeta had comforted me and I had made it through the rest of the night safely. I opened my eyes and noticed that Peeta was gone, on the pillow was a note; I picked it up and read it.

_Katniss_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I realized you had no fresh bread in the house so I've headed down to the bakery to get some and will be back soon._

_Love You_

_Peeta._

I smiled and quickly got out of bed; I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, just in time as Peeta walked through the door.

"Hey morning," He greeted, smiling at me.

"Morning," I replied also smiling.

I then smelled it; the fresh bread from the bakery, Peeta smirked.

"Freshly made, just made it this morning," He told me.

I smiled and we both sit down to eat breakfast. We both sat quietly for a while, I looked at the bread and then back up to Peeta.

"Peeta, there was something I was hoping you could help me with," I stated.

He looked up, "Yeah, what's up?"

I gestured to the bread, "While I'm grateful you brought this for me, I can't depend on you forever." I told him, "I was wondering...if you could..."

I was losing my nerve now, it was embarrassing to admit this, Peeta however caught on and smiled.

"You want me to teach you how to bake?" He questioned, I nod.

He smiled and agreed; we finished breakfast and then left, heading for the bakery.

We walked over to the doors of the bakery and I hesitated, Peeta smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, my Mom's gone out, she won't be back for hours." He reassured me.

I nodded and we hurried inside, in contrast to the cold outdoors the bakery was warm, I was grateful for that.

"Okay, let's get started." He stated, I agreed and we began to get to work.

We worked slowly and carefully, Peeta was a good teacher and I was learning fast, it was then something unexpected happened.

"So what next?" I asked.

"Before we continue we're gonna have to fix up the oven, over there." He told me, pointing. When he did however some flower flew off his hand and hit me in the face.

I coughed, surprised at the sudden flour attack, he hurried over to me.

"Katniss, are you okay, I'm sorry?" He began to apologize but then noticed my smirk.

"Is that how you wanna play it huh?" I remarked before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at him, getting it in his hair.

Peeta was shocked initially and then he realized what I was doing.

"Bring it on," He challenged with a smirk and immediately the flour fight was on.

PEETA POV

I lost track of time as Katniss and I got lost in our flour fight, finally I stepped forward, slipped on the flour, stumbled into Katniss and we found ourselves on the floor. Katniss was on her back, I had fallen on top of her, my hands on either side of her head. There was silence as we both realized our position and blushed.

"Truce?" She asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Sure, on one condition," I replied, she looked confused until I clarified, "Kiss me."

She smirked and grabbed my shirt, pulling me down and our lips locked. Once again I found myself lost in the sensations I felt every time I kissed her.

'_I don't think I'll ever get tired of this,'_ I thought happily.

However, as usual all good things had to end, and in this case, end abruptly when we were rudely interrupted.

"What the hell, Peeta Mellark, what do you think you are doing!" I heard my Mom's voice screeching.

Katniss and I immediately broke apart and struggled to our feet. Mom was standing there, showing absolute fury, her face contorted with rage. Add to that further embarrassment as I noticed Fredrick and Dave were also standing there, grinning malevolently. I knew I would be in for relentless teasing, if I survived Mom's torrent of rage.

I braced myself as Mom's temper exploded.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She screeched, "That girl broke your heart and then I find you two doing...this!"

I tried to defend myself but Mom wasn't going to stop, she turned to Katniss.

"You; how dare you, you break Peeta's heart by lying and pretending to love him, then you start messing with his head and have somehow convinced him you love him, then you're gonna just go and hurt him again aren't you!"

Katniss shook her head.

"No...I...It was a mistake..." She tried to defend herself but her voice came out small, finally my Father came in.

What's all the noise about?" He asked. There was silence as he took in the scene in front of him.

There was a pause and then he sighed, he evidently managed to figure out what was going on.

"C'mon, just leave it," He tried to convince Mom but she glared at him.

"Just leave it, she's playing with his heart, she..." Before Mom could finish I cut across her, I had had enough.

"Mom, you don't understand a thing, I love Katniss and she loves me, all that was just a misunderstanding, so just leave us alone!" I bellowed at her.

Mom turned on me angrily but before she could say anything another voice called out.

"There you two are, I've been looking for you!" It was Haymitch.

There was silence as Haymitch approached; I noticed he was smiling grimly. He approached us and before Mom could complain or anyone say anything, he led us out.

"We've gotta hurry, you two have gotta get ready," He told us.

I looked at him surprised.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, Katniss looked confused too.

Mom tried to follow us to complain but stopped when Haymitch spoke, Katniss and I froze too.

"It's time to get you ready for Victory Tour."

Horror set in, we had to come face to face once more with President Snow.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	7. Arrvial at The Capitol

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Morgana359: **Thanks, glad you are enjoying it; gald you enjoyed the flour fight and the truce as well as Peeta standing up to his Mother, here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
><strong>InLoveWithPeeta: <strong>Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the ideas :) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>LivingReminder: <strong>Yeah, I decided to continue, hope you continue to enjoy it.  
><strong>theDARKSIDElovesCOOKIES: <strong>Same here actually, I plan to read Catching Fire after I finish this story, maybe get inspiration for another Hunger Games story :) Glad you are enjoying it.  
><strong>.Laugh: <strong>Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
><strong>Jessie7157: <strong>Thanks, glad you are enjoying all of this, hope you continue to enjoy it, here's the next chapter :)  
><strong>SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA: <strong>Yeah same here, but I agree with you, anyway here we go, they are heading for the Victory March.  
><strong>K: <strong>Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

KATNISS POV

I lost track of time, before I knew it I was standing on the train, heading towards the Capitol and we were almost there. I was lost, my nerves were really bad. What would happen on the Victory Tour, how would President Snow react, especially now Peeta and I were truly together? As I stood lost I felt Peeta wrap his arms around me from behind.

"Katniss?" He asked concerned.

"I...Peeta, I'm scared...What's going to happen to us?" I replied.

Peeta smiled comfortingly and kissed my neck, my cheek, my ear, finally he spoke quietly.

"Don't forget, they believe our 'illusion', we still have the advantage," He replied.

I managed a smile and replied, "What about now, since it's no longer an illusion?"

Peeta smirked and answered, "That means, we have an even greater advantage."

I felt relief; I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was right, we had each other, nothing could tear us apart, not even the Capitol.

As we approached the Capitol, getting ever closer when Haymitch approached us. We tensed as he approached, he was completely serious.

"Okay listen up you two, we have to do this right." He told us, "Now, the fact that this relationship is no longer pretend works in our favour."

We both nodded and Haymitch continued.

"Keep playing up to the 'In love so you couldn't bear to kill each other' scenario they think you're doing."

We nodded and after a pause Haymitch shrugged.

"Basically all I can say now is...Just be yourselves, but be on guard. Who knows what's gonna happen?" He finished.

By the time he was done the train was slowing down, we had arrived. The first person we saw when we left the train was Effie Trinket, who was remarkably more subdued than usual. When we approached she gave a strained smile.

"Welcome back, let's go shall we," She said, I noticed her lack of usual enthusiasm.

We walked into the building; I was worried about Effie's unusual behaviour.

"Effie, what's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's nothing." She replied but I had a feeling she was deliberately holding something back.

Finally we reached our floor; the Tour would be taking place tomorrow. We then saw two more familiar faces waiting for us, smiling.

"Cinna, Portia," I smiled too when I saw them, Peeta also smiled and greeted them.

"Hey, great to see you guys again," Cinna smiled, unlike Effie I noticed that they were both cheerful and didn't appear to be worried about anything.

Eventually we are sitting talking; Cinna and Portia are discussing their plans for our clothing for the Tour. Haymitch was talking quietly to Peeta so I decided to talk to Effie.

"Effie, please tell me, what's wrong?" I ask quietly, so the others couldn't hear.

She looked around, none of the others had overheard, she leaned in and whispered shocking news to me.

"I know what Haymitch told you, and I know about you and Peeta, he told me about it but...You're in grave danger, President Snow knows that your love during the games was a ploy."

I froze shocked.

"But, but now, Peeta and I are together and..."

"That doesn't matter to him, he's going to call you up during the tour and expose the fake romance," She informed me.

It was clear now, why the Victory Tour was happening sooner than normal, Snow wanted revenge, but there was still one thing bothering me.

"How did he find out?"

"I don't know," Effie replied sadly, "All I've been able to find out is someone came here, not too long ago and said he had important information for President Snow, and that was his information."

I gulped, this was worse than I thought, what now?

Soon it was time to head for bed, I knew Peeta and I would not be able to comfort each other tonight, we would have to bear it and make it through the night. I had told him about Effie's warning.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised," He replied cynically, "Given how some people have been reacting; it was only a matter of time."

I nodded, he was right, it was only a matter of time, but, one thing bothered me.

"How some people have been reacting?" I asked, "What are saying, Gale did this?"

"Gale, that drunkard Orion, maybe even my Mother," He replied darkly.

I sighed.

"The question now is...How are we gonna get through this?" I asked, once again scared.

Peeta smiled and kissed my forehead, "Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

I smiled and agreed, whatever happened I was ready, with Peeta at my side, I could face anything.

PEETA POV

The following day we were up early and prepared, once again Cinna and Portia had outdone themselves, we were sticking with the fire theme but it was more subtle. Yet due to it being subtle it looked even more amazing. But I couldn't really focus on that, my focus was entirely on Katniss, despite her claims, she was still worried and I didn't blame her. Soon we were taken and transported to a special podium that had been created for this purpose, there was already a large crowd drawing and I could see several Peacekeepers standing near the stage. A perfect set-up, Snow had designed it this way deliberately, so he could get his revenge, restore the Capitol's prestige and humiliate us all in one swoop.

Katniss and I took our positions on the stage, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and Portia took up their places too. After a short time two more figures appeared on the stage. One of them was Caesar Flickerman but the other was, surprisingly, President Snow.

'_Oh great,' _I thought bitterly, _'He's not gonna wait for anything, he wants to get revenge immediately.'_

Caesar looked remarkably joyfully, no change there; he obviously didn't know what was going to happen. He stepped forwards and began speaking.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, following the amazing upset with the 74th Hunger Games, both our victors are here for their Victory Tour!" He announced cheerfully.

"And now...!" He began but was cut off by President Snow.

"I have important news, you call them victors Caesar but I have received word that they are rebels against us!" He announced.

Everybody immediately went quiet; I knew now what was happening as he continued.

"I have received word from a reliable source that their romance during the games was false. They did it to spite us and make us look like fools; they deliberately tried to destroy everything!"

Katniss and I shared a glance, everything was happening just as we had feared, luckily we were ready to defend ourselves, we now had no choice, we had to do something as President Snow then announced.

"They are traitors and rebels against the Capitol and must be sentenced for their crimes!"

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Snow's Rage

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 8 of my Hunger Games fanfic, hope you enjoy it.

**Reviews**

**InLoveWithPeeta: **Well, read on to find out :)  
><strong>aihpomila: <strong>Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, read on to find out what happens next.  
><strong>peeta4themockingjay: <strong>Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

PEETA POV

I rolled my eyes, we were expecting this, but who was this reliable source he mentioned? Everyone was muttering, shocked, President Snow turned to us, glaring.

"You have deliberately made a mockery of the Capitol in an attempt to cause rebellion," He declared before turning to the crowd, "The sentence has to be decided and…"

"Hold on." Caesar interrupted, Snow turned to him glaring.

Caesar swallowed nervously before continuing, "Shouldn't we…hear what they have to say."

Snow glared but nodded, Caesar turned to us. I quickly looked over at Katniss, her expression was blank but she was really pale and I could see the fear in her eyes that she was trying to hide.

Finally, after a brief pause Caesar spoke to us.

"Katniss, Peeta, is this true?" He asked.

I glanced over at Katniss again, she nodded and I spoke immediately.

"I can assure you, we are very much in love, it wasn't an act." I told them, using my most convincing tone possible.

Snow snorted, however one thing was working in our favour. Since Katniss and I really were in love now so whenever we looked at each other or touched, our expressions conveyed our feelings. The audience could see it and I could tell Haymitch and Effie were talking quietly, probably trying to come up with some idea to help us, Portia and Cinna were shocked, they weren't expecting this. Snow however stepped forwards.

"Enough lies, I've heard enough, as I said I have a reliable source." He spat.

Caesar turned to President Snow.

"Um…with all due respect, I'd like to meet this witness."

"With pleasure," Snow responded with a smirk.

It was then the witness appeared, I wasn't surprised to see who it was, Gale Hawthorne.

President Snow smirked as he led Gale forward, I could tell Katniss was glaring at him with hatred, I didn't blame her. President Snow smirked and then spoke to the crowd.

"This man here had revealed the truth, he has revealed their relationship was false and that, since he knows Katniss Everdeen well, he can over his assurance that she does not have any feelings for Peeta Mellark!"

There was stunned silence and during it I caught Gale's eye, I noticed something unusual, he looked shocked too, and guilty. He saw me looking and gestured to Snow before shaking his head and I understood. I leaned closer to Katniss, realizing that she too had seen Gale's performance but was unsure what to make of it.

"He simply made some out of place comment about his feelings for you, A Peacekeeper overheard him and he was brought here," I whispered to her, "He was forced to make some sort of confession against us and now Snow is twisting his words."

She nodded, I also nodded to Gale, indicating that I understood; now I had to try and think of a way out of this.

KATNISS POV

I waited, trying to pick my moment to call Snow's bluff, I couldn't believe this, Gale hadn't actually betrayed us, it was Snow once again. Just then I heard another voice, interrupting Snow's speech.

"Is he your only witness, after all, he's not a very convincing one!" It was Haymitch.

Snow glared and remarked, "No, I have more witnesses than him, perhaps you'd like to hear them."

The two witnesses came up onto the stage, I rolled my eyes, it was Mrs. Mellark and that creep Orion. Did he honestly think they were good witnesses?

"These two know the truth, listen to them." He declared and turned to them, "Tell them what you know, let them hear the truth!"

Mrs. Mellark didn't hesitate and launched into a tirade against me, about how I broke Peeta's heart about how I was still leading him along and how she wouldn't be surprised if I hurt him again. Orion also spoke, his words were directed against Peeta, stating that I actually loved him and Peeta had stolen me, I fought to keep a straight face, Peeta was having only marginally more success.

Snow noticed our expressions and glared.

"Care to explain what's so funny?" He growled at us.

Before we could Haymitch and Effie appeared on stage.

"I think they'd be too busy laughing," Haymitch said before shaking his head, "But contrary to what you think, these three are the poorest witnesses you could find."

"Excuse me!" Snow bellowed, Effie then spoke, sounding rather harsh, "They are unsuitable, they are biased witnesses so you can't count on them telling the truth!"

Silence followed and then finally I spoke.

"Yeah, not to mention Gale's 'information was gained through force," I spat, Snow turned to me, his face purple.

Peeta glared at the dictator and shook his head, "Yeah, what did you do to him, to force him to talk."

"It doesn't matter what he did, you guys saw the truth, thanks for that," Gale suddenly spoke, stepping away from Snow.

Almost immediately there was uproar from the crowd, cheering us and shouting at Snow, Mrs. Mellark and Orion. Orion fled the stage in shame, Mrs. Mellark glared at me and also left the stage, Snow glared, seeing his 'careful plan' unravelling.

Snow eventually gave up and simply stepped back, nodded to Caesar and let the Victory March ceremony continue. During it Gale turned to us.

"I'm sorry you guys, I…" He began but Peeta shook his head and cut across him.

"It's fine, we kinda guessed what happened," He told him.

I nodded, smiling, I then kissed Peeta's cheek, hearing Snow's growl Peeta smirked and we both kissed each other fully on the lips, I heard the crowd cheer and when we parted I noticed Caesar's smirk as he spoke.

"Well, it's time for the Victory Tour to continue, if you don't mind," He stated, fighting back laugher.

Blushing furiously we both stood up, holding hands as we prepared to leave the stage. Before we left however Snow stopped me and whispered menacingly into my ear.

"I'd be careful if I were you Miss Everdeen," He paused before adding, with a growl, "After all, 'accident's' can happen at any time."

I walked on, ignoring him, but what he said actually terrified me, what was he plotting?

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, what do you think, read and review please.<p> 


	9. The Victory Tour

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 9 of my Hunger Games story, what did President Snow mean by 'accident's' happen at any time? Read on to find out :)

**Reviews**

**videogamebookworm10: **Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
><strong>.Hogwarts: <strong>Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, please read and review.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

KATNISS POV

Following the unpleasant incident with President Snow Peeta and I were taken to a chariot which would parade us through the Capitol and then we'd rejoin Cinna and Portia to prepare for another, private, interview with Caesar in which we'd meet with other people like the Gamemasters. Soon we were in the chariot and it began to move, I still hated the idea of the crowds so I leaned closer to Peeta.

"Holding hands like last time," I said, "Only this time, we mean it."

He smiled.

"Sure," He agreed before frowning, "You okay, you look pale?"

I sighed and fought to keep my composure as I spoke.

"Before we left the stage, President Snow said...Accidents can happen at any time." I told him, my voice was shaking but otherwise everything looked fine, "I'm just worried about what he might try to do."

Peeta nodded understanding.

"Don't worry Kat, everything will be fine, we'll get through this together."

I smirked at the nickname he had developed for me, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, I know, I was just...nervous."

He nodded and soon the chariot departed.

Almost immediately we were assaulted with cheering and whooping from the crowd. As the chariot rode past them several people waved and cheered, I managed to smile and wave back, Peeta was doing the same, however I could tell we were both thinking the same thing, what did President Snow have planned for us? As we continued I began to realize I recognized some of the people, not directly but I was familiar with their features, they were the families of the other Tributes from the Games. I glanced at the nearest group as we passed.

'_Foxface's family,'_ I thought to myself, _'She inherited her features from her Mother.'_

The chariot continued to move, Peeta and I kept playing up to the crowd, all the while keeping our eyes open for anyone we recognized. As we continued Peeta leaned in closer to me and whispered.

"Look out, on the left, Glimmer's family."

I glanced over, it was them alright, they looked like her and I could see they weren't too happy. I shuddered but it didn't seem to have anything to do with Glimmer's family.

"Kat?" I turned to Peeta and smiled.

"It's nothing." I replied, he nodded but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

We continued on, the something that was bothering me was to do with Snow's threat; I just realized that, at this moment, in the chariot, we were at our most vulnerable.

As our chariot continued through the streets passing the crowds, I then saw a group that wasn't cheering but was actually glaring at us with hatred. I gulped.

"Peeta, it's Cato's family," I told him, shifting awkwardly.

"I know I saw them," He replied, before indicating with his head, "I think that's Clove's family up ahead."

I saw another group that wasn't cheering, yeah; it was definitely Clove's family. I couldn't hear over the rest of the crowd but I could tell they were hurling abuse at us and probably threatening us. They were likely ashamed at the thought of their children being beaten by two scrawny runts from District 12 or something. I was glad to finally get past them and heading further through the crowd. I spotted another two familiar families, I felt my throat tighten, Peeta noticed and knew why.

"Thresh's family?"

I nodded and added, "And Rue's family, over there."

He nodded, understanding, both families were watching us and waving, tears in their eyes, especially Rue's. I waved back, it was the very least I could do, to acknowledge them, let them know I was truly grateful for Rue's sacrifice and show how much I valued her as a friend. They smiled back and as the chariot continued onwards I couldn't resist looking back at them one more time. By this time we had nearly completed our circuit around the Capitol and had seen the families of nearly all the tributes. I smiled when I saw Haymitch and Effie in the crowd, just then I felt Peeta's grip on my hand tighten.

"At some of them are happy," I heard him mutter.

I looked at where he was looking and saw it was his family; Dave and Fredrick were cheering and whooping enthusiastically, Mr. Mellark was smirking at the boys' behaviour. Mrs Mellark however was scowling, mostly at me, but that wasn't surprising.

Just then Peeta leaned closer to me.

"They're over there Katniss." He told me.

I smiled, he was pointing out my Mother and Prim. They were smiling and waving at me with enthusiasm, cheering, they were crying happily. I smiled and waved back; I leaned a little closer to Peeta and kissed his cheek.

"Looks like this is going to go well, we have nothing to worry about." I said happily.

"Yeah, I think Snow was making empty threats, trying to shake us up." He replied.

I nodded and soon we were passing Haymitch and Effie, they waved happily, we smiled and waved back, that was when it happened. There was a loud crack and then an explosive bang. I felt my stomach drop, felt fear shot through my body and felt the sensation of falling before I blacked out.

PEETA POV

I groaned as I regained consciousness, I then remembered what had happened. I jerked my head up and felt dizzy. I swallowed hard and waited a short while as the dizziness cleared. I looked around, I was buried under large amounts of rubble and finally all the pieces fit. The chariot had been rigged and exploded, causing nearby buildings to collapse, the question was, did anyone else get seriously hurt. I tried to stand up but found I couldn't, gritting my teeth I looked down.

'_Great, that's just what I need,' _I groaned.

The explosion and collapsed building had crushed and sheared off most of my artificial leg, only about half of the section above the knee remain. I looked around and then froze.

"Katniss!"

She was lying a few feet away from me, unconscious.

I desperately crawled over to her and grasped her shoulder.

"Katniss!"

No reply, I leaned closer and realized the horrific truth.

'_She's not breathing.'_

I leaned up, as high as I could. Katniss was flat on her back, covered in dust and rubble, eyes closed, not breathing.

'_No, she can't be dead,'_ I thought desperately.

I could hear dull thudding sounds and I realized that whoever had survived was trying to dig through the rubble and find us. But there was no time to wait for them.

'_I have to do this now.'_

Ignoring the pain I positioned myself next to Katniss, and gently tilted her head back, opening her mouth, I breathed a sigh of relief, there was no blockage. I immediately pinched her nose shut and quickly covered her mouth with mine; sealing it before exhaling twice, her chest rose as I exhaled so the air did go through. I then straightened up, nothing she didn't react; I pressed my hands together and began pressing gently but firmly on her chest up to thirty times, still nothing.

I continued performing CPR.

"C'mon Katniss, c'mon, breathe." I coaxed, desperate for her to start breathing again.

Some time passed and still nothing.

"KATNISS!" I screamed, please, don't let her be dead.

Just then a beam of light cut through, I turned sharply.

"Hey, you okay kid!" Haymitch bellowed.

"Haymitch, Katniss has stopped breathing!" I yelled back, "I'm trying to give her CPR but..."

"Keep going kid, we'll get through to you!" He called.

I didn't know what else to do so I continued to perform CPR. Finally, sometime later, some hope, Katniss still wasn't breathing but I could detect a pulse.

'_She just might make it,'_ I thought happily.

Just then I heard footsteps, several people starting coming into the area and soon lifted Katniss onto a stretcher and began to take her out.

"Wait, please." I tried to plead with them but Haymitch stopped me.

"Let them take over kid, they'll save her, don't worry, you've get your leg fixed," He told me but I wasn't really listening.

No longer distracted by my efforts to save Katniss the pain from my damaged artificial leg returned. I watched as Katniss was carried away, tears stung my eyes and I let them fall.

"Katniss." I whispered defeated before I sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it. Will Katniss make it or was Peeta too late? I think we all know who planted the bomb of course. Please read and review.<p> 


	10. Recovery

**Hunger Games: Confessions and Consequences**

Chapter 10 of my Hunger Games chapter, finally the answer can finally be revealed, did Katniss survive.

**Reviews**

**Man: **Glad you enjoyed it.  
><strong>Primrose Forever: <strong>Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
><strong>VickiiMadd: <strong>Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
><strong>tranniebear:<strong> Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

PEETA POV

I groaned as I regained consciousness, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Haymitch sitting next to my bed. I then remembered everything, I tried to sit up but Haymitch restrained me.

"Easy boy, take it easy." He told me stiffly.

"But...Katniss." I tried to speak but Haymitch shook his head.

"All in good time boy, you still need rest and you need to get used to that new leg." H told me, I looked down and saw my artificial leg had been repaired.

I lay back; I looked over at Haymitch, desperate for answers.

"Haymitch please, tell me..." I tried to reason, but Haymitch simply smiled.

"You've got nothing to worry about boy." He stated and my heart leapt.

Still smiling Haymitch continued, "It was all you boy, if you hadn't given her CPR, she wouldn't have made it at all. You kept her going long enough to save her."

"So she's okay?" I asked, breathless.

"Yeah, she's still out for the count but she's alive and she's gonna be okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back in bed. Thank God for that, Katniss was okay, she made it and...I had saved her, I smiled, I knew I needed more rest so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep again, this time, it was peaceful.

KATNISS POV

I opened my eyes, the light was too bright, I had to blink a few times before the glare reduced. I looked around and saw Mom and Prim seconds before Prim engulfed me in a hug.

"Katniss, you're okay!" She was crying, I hugged her back.

After a while we separated and I smiled.

"I'm fine, what happened, last thing I remember was the explosion?" I asked them, worried, where was Peeta, was he okay?

My Mother explained.

"The chariot exploded, you and Peeta disappeared, Haymitch and Effie made sure we were safe and soon everyone was digging in the rubble, trying to rescue you."

There was a short pause and then, she continued, her voice strained.

"According to what we heard you were knocked out and...You'd stopped breathing."

I tensed, horrified, that explains the weird sensations I had felt, it was a near death experience.

"But, how did I...?" I began but of course it was obvious.

Prim nodded, "Peeta saved you, he gave you CPR and kept you alive long enough for you to be saved."

"What happened to Peeta, is he okay?" I asked, terrified.

"His artificial leg was badly damaged and nearly torn off completely, it's been repaired and he's fine, he'll likely come over and see you soon."

I nodded, relieved and lay back, everything was okay now.

A few hours later I was sitting upright and Peeta limped into the room.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled, "It's fine, they decided to replace my leg, since it was too badly damaged to repair. It's just stiff, that's all."

I nodded and he sat down, the silence was no longer awkward between us, it now felt nice, sweet, like we didn't actually need words to tell each other how much we loved each other. After a brief silence Peeta frowned.

"Looks like your fears were right," He stated darkly but quietly, "It's pretty obvious who set that bomb."

I nodded and responded just as quietly, "Doesn't he realize that was a mistake, we're still alive, what was that supposed to achieve."

"Killing the 'rebels' that's what." Peeta whispered.

We were both quiet thinking the same thing, would President Snow's actions create the rebellion he feared. We both looked at each other and realized we were both thinking the same thing, I nodded grimly.

"I certainly hope so," I remarked grimly.

"Yeah, me too," Peeta replied.

After another moment of silence I began to feel tired again.

"Peeta, can you stay tonight? I don't wanna be alone." I asked him.

"Of course," He replied, smiling.

Feeling relieved I lay back and felt myself drift off to sleep. No matter what happened, I knew Peeta and I would face it together.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it. Might do a sequel to this story after I read Catching Fire, might do the same with Mockingjay. Please read and review.<p> 


End file.
